


Entangle in Escape

by Rirren



Series: The Caged Nightingale [1]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: M/M, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Touch-Starved, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/pseuds/Rirren
Summary: Trapped underground together, their fight interrupted, things go from bad to worse when Tahoumaru starts acting strange.





	Entangle in Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



> This is an AU after episode 10, and also changes some things around with the demons and the body parts Hyakkimaru currently possesses.

Tahoumaru shifted on the travelling mat that had been set on the ground for him by his retainers. Mutsu was beside him, stirring the stew she'd prepared in the pot, and Hyougo stood against a tree, keeping watch. Tahoumaru unrolled his map and traced their route with his finger in the fading dusk light. In just two weeks they'd covered half of the territory his father had assigned to them for this mission.

"We shall carry on going north," he decided.

Mutsu nodded and said, "There's a village near the mountains not too far from here." 

"Then we'll ask there. We've heard nothing so far. Hyakkimaru must not have reached this far south."

He rolled up the map and put it away, gazing out at the dark forest. A chorus of crickets were starting to sing, joining the buzzing of other insects.

"And when we find him?" asked Hyougo quietly.

He didn't say anything further but Tahoumaru knew he was thinking of how Hyakkimaru had saved him from the crab demon. He tensed and sat up a little straighter.

"Father said that the disasters would continue unless Hyakkimaru stops. So—" His voice stuck a moment and he cleared his throat. "So we must stop him."

"We'll follow you whatever you decide to do," said Mutsu.

Tahoumaru nodded, but the grip around his heart didn't ease up. He'd already raged at his father and mother and gone through the whole process of denial and despair and resignation. And in the end he hadn't found any other way. Not if he wanted to protect the people of Ishikawa.

*

The village was one Tahoumaru had never been to—too small and too isolated for his father to send him to. Villagers were busy picking out diseased plants from the outer edges of the field and Tahoumaru's heart pinched, hoping the disease would halt before it reached the healthy still-growing rice plants in the centre. On the road leading to the village were two women bearing heavy sacks.

"Have you seen a young swordsman with wooden limbs?" Tahoumaru demanded from atop his horse.

The older woman shook her head and her younger companion stared.

Tahoumaru held in a sigh, and then remembered. "Or a young boy? He wouldn't be local."

The woman shook her head again but the younger woman nudged her, whispering something in her ear.

"Oh yes," said the woman. "There was a young boy with a strange accent who came here to buy food. We tried to stop him but he went up Mount Koura."

"Mount Koura?" said Tahoumaru, his eyes following where the woman was pointed, to the verdant mountain in the distance.

"A strange cult used to live there. They all died off years ago but their evil left a stain on the mountain. No-one goes up there."

Tahoumaru had never heard of such a thing. He turned around and caught Mutsu and Hyougo's eyes, giving them significant looks. They didn't say anything in front of the women.

"Thank you," he said to the women, and snapped the reins of his horse. 

Mutsu and Hyougo caught up with him after a moment.

"Have you heard of this before?" he asked softly.

"It's a village superstition," said Mutsu. "We've never heard any real reports."

"But this is something Hyakkimaru would investigate." There were affirming grunts from Mutsu and Hyougo. "We will go up there today," Tahoumaru said. "There's still enough daylight."

*

They had to leave the horses at the foot of the mountain. There was no sign of any path up the mountain—it appeared to have truly been untouched by humans for many years. The way was overgrown and steep, and soon Tahoumaru's sleeves and hem were stained with dirt. He wiped his forehead and grabbed onto another tree branch for support as they climbed upwards. After an hour they stumbled across a small path that must have been made by humans. Tahoumaru fingered the snapped branches, eyes on a slash across the trunk of a tree. 

He motioned to his retainers and began following the path, listening keenly.

Finally the path led to a ramshackle building almost completely covered by vegetation. From the _torii_ gate in front it looked like it had once been a shrine. A sudden unearthly screech made him tense, and Mutsu and Hyougo drew closer. Tahoumaru led the way, treading silently towards the entrance. He could hear sounds—scuffling, something heavy falling, and a wet meaty sound. He stepped inside, waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness from the blinding midday sun. His hand hovered over the handle of his sword.

He took careful, steady steps as he moved further into the shrine. A derelict corridor with sagging walls led to the entrance of a dark room. The floor underneath felt wet, his shoes sticking to the floor. There was barely any light in here, and he strained his eyes trying to see—a large mass inside, a glint of light. Then the scene jumped out at him—Hyakkimaru, his sword arms out, and a monster dead, blood soaking the floor.

He drew his sword without even thinking about it, and was startled by a scream nearby. He looked to the side and saw a child huddled against the wall, before something rushed at him and he raised his sword to defend himself. Metal clanged, and he found himself face to face with his brother. Hyakkimaru pushed him back, sliced his blades at him and Tahoumaru was forced to dodge, automatically making a returning slash of his own.

And just like that they were fighting—striking at each other, leaping out of the way, dodging in the close confinements of the room. He heard the boy scream something, far too close as he rolled to avoid a hit from Hyakkimaru. 

"Hyougo!" he yelled, trusting his retainer would know to get the child out of the way.

Hyakkimaru changed direction, made to run past him, and Tahoumaru blocked his way, sword clanging against the blades. He heard yelling from the boy and Hyakkimaru's attacks increased in ferocity. One of his swipes caught Tahoumaru on the cheek, a flash of pain barely noticeable through the adrenaline, and he jumped back, managing to land a kick when Hyakkimaru got close again. Hyakkimaru skidded back, and Tahoumaru held his position. 

Hyakkimaru was facing straight ahead but it didn't seem like he was looking at Tahoumaru. What could he even see with those glass eyes anyway? His stance shifted, Tahoumaru raised his sword, and then he was suddenly fighting for his balance. The shrine shook underneath and a rumbling reverberated through his bones. Tahoumaru tried to turn, get outside, but he lost his footing and fell to the ground, his sword skidding out of reach. There was a strangled yell from the other side of the room.

It felt like the whole word was swaying—like he was being carried on a portable shrine rather than standing on solid ground. A beam of wood from the ceiling crashed to the floor next to him. He crawled towards the entrance and then there was a crack and the floor was splitting underneath him. He tumbled through the air and hit the ground hard. It was so loud he couldn't even tell what was happening, but things were still falling, hitting him on the shoulders as he tried to protect his head. He rolled and crawled away until he could feel solid rock against his back, and covered his ears, while the world rumbled and fell around him.

*

Eventually the world stopped shaking, and Tahoumaru opened his eyes. It was murky dark around him and suffocating. He felt like he was in the bowels of hell. He thought he was underground—smooth earthen walls that must have been made by humans, not nature. 

The shrine had cracked and fallen down—rocked by the trembling of the earth. For a few seconds he was dumbfounded—an earthquake in Ishikawa? There had never been one in his lifetime. But there was nothing else it could have been.

He raised his hands, trying to figure out his surroundings, and felt out the stone he was leaning against. It was a tall cylindrical object with a twisted rope tied around it—he would have thought it was a statue but for the lack of features. There was a groove underneath the rounded head of the cylinder, and at the bottom were two rounded shapes.

It hit him in that moment and he let out a laugh. Of course. A fertility statue. He had been feeling up a giant stone penis.

He moved out further, reaching out carefully. The room was filled with debris—broken beams of wood, soil, and many items he couldn't identify by touch. He crawled up a pile of debris until his outstretched fingers touched the mess blocking them in. He ran his hand along above him until he felt some give in the ceiling. He pushed up, trying to lever a broken beam out of the way—

Something creaked, along with a long low rumble and he pulled back his hand quickly. Dust fell into his face and he scrambled back until he was pressed against rock again, terrified it would all fall down on him any second now.

He waited, breath frozen in his lungs, and eventually the shifting creaking sounds finished. The room held up and Tahoumaru was still alive. He exhaled shakily.

The latest shifting seemed to have opened up the room somewhat. He couldn't see any holes but a dim light filtered in from somewhere until he could just barely see the outline of the tiny space he was trapped in. He swallowed when he saw the delicate balance of broken beams that must be the only thing keeping the ceiling from collapsing in on him. 

"Mutsu?" he called out. He coughed, dust catching in his throat. "Hyougo?"

A groan nearby, and he froze. He'd thought himself alone in this space. But there, hidden in the dark on the other side, was something shifting. He stared, then crawled forward slowly, letting his eyes adjust gradually to the dark. A flash of pale skin, and he realised he was looking at Hyakkimaru.

His right arm was trapped under debris and his other arm seemed to be entirely missing, judging by the empty sleeve of his kimono. His body jerked as he tugged at his one arm and tried to leverage himself out by his legs, making grunting sounds. 

This was the perfect time to attack, Tahoumaru realised. He didn't have his sword but he could … he could use his hands, wrap them around his throat and strangle him. 

His stomach turned. He couldn't move. After a while he realised it wouldn't be honourable to kill Hyakkimaru. Of course. He couldn't kill an unarmed opponent, especially not one on the ground, trapped like an insect on its back.

So he just sat there, a sick curiosity drawing his eyes to Hyakkimaru. One of his legs reflected the light differently—duller, with chinks like armour. It must be the wooden leg. The empty sleeve caught his attention too, his mind automatically filling in the gaps of what must be under there—a scarred stump? Or a smooth shoulder with nothing attached? How had he survived as a baby with no arms or legs?

Hyakkimaru ceased his struggles for a second, panting, and Tahoumaru moved closer. Hyakkimaru's face immediately turned to his and Tahoumaru froze in that blind gaze. Hyakkimaru raised a foot threateningly but Tahoumaru just moved around the range of Hyakkimaru's foot until he was near his head.

Hyakkimaru practically folded himself in half getting his leg over his head, his teeth bared, and Tahoumaru held his hands up.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said. Hyakkimaru held his defensive position and made a short meaningless sound. Tahoumaru wasn't even sure if he understood Japanese.

He looked over Hyakkimaru. The last time he'd seen his brother was several weeks ago when they had both fought the crab demon. He had been wearing a cloth tied around his head and had been completely silent, not even making a sound in battle. Had he not been able to?

Hyakkimaru kicked his foot out and Tahoumaru fell back, realising he'd been leaning closer and closer. His eyes dropped, catching on Hyakkimaru's dark hair around his head. It looked strangely clumped together. His breath caught and he reached out, touching Hyakkimaru's head and feeling blood. Immediately Hyakkimaru started kicking wildly and struggling.

"Don't kick me!" he said, dodging and trying to catch Hyakkimaru's legs. "Stop it! You're hurt, you're bleeding."

Hyakkimaru pulled his foot free of his grasp and Tahoumaru backed off, frowning. He tugged at his clothes, getting at the innermost layer of his kimono, and tore a piece off with his teeth. 

"I want to bind it," he said, holding out the cloth. "You're bleeding. Blood? Hurt?" He gestured at his own head and mimed wrapping it. Hyakkimaru's chest heaved as he lay there, one foot still up in the air, and then slowly he let his leg drop. "Can I help?" Tahoumaru asked but Hyakkimaru gave no response.

He edged forward carefully, expecting at any moment for Hyakkimaru to start kicking again, but Hyakkimaru was absolutely still—only his chest rising and falling, not even blinking. He lifted Hyakkimaru's head and gently wrapped the cloth around the bloody area. When he was done he lingered, hovering above Hyakkimaru, his eyes passing over his face and body.

Hyakkimaru was as pale as the moon, dark hair fanning out and framing his flawless skin, his expression and eyes as empty as a doll's. Something in his face reminded Tahoumaru of his mother. She was known as the most beautiful woman in the land, but at this moment, Tahoumaru thought Hyakkimaru could rival her in beauty. His eyes drifted down to soft pale lips, and the idle thought floated into his mind of what they would feel like to kiss.

He reeled back, scrabbling away until his back was against the wall. What was he thinking? Hyakkimaru's face followed his movement, then he tilted his head, made a sound, and kicked his leg. Involuntarily, Tahoumaru's eyes traced the line of his leg, towards his upper thigh and the hem of his ridden-up kimono, before he slammed them shut. His face burned. But he couldn't stop the thoughts.

He pressed his hands into his face. He could feel something under his skin, a restless buzzing like sake rushing through his veins. Hyakkimaru was making more sounds, oddly erotic grunts like he was squirming on the ground. What was he doing—?

"Stop it!" he moaned. "Stop moving."

He pressed his hands to his ears and hummed to drown out the sounds. But his mind filled in the gaps, throwing sordid images at him. That couldn't be coming from him, what was he thinking, this was his older brother—

He curled over, and pressed his forehead into the dirt, legs held apart so as not to brush against … that. He took deep gasping breaths. He could control himself, he could. He just needed to wait for Mutsu and Hyougo. He just needed to endure it.

~*~

Hyakkimaru tugged at his arm again. Whatever was pinning him down was so solid and heavy that the only part of him that showed signs of tearing free were the straps connecting his arm to his shoulder. He needed his blade. If he got free without either of his arms he would have no way to fight … that.

 _That_ was a tall object on the other side of the room. An ordinary object like everything else around him except for the soft pink glow radiating from it, concentrated around the rope tied around it. Not demonic, but not harmless. And it seemed to be affecting the only other soul in the room.

The other person—Tahoumaru—was bent over, a pink aura spiking and shifting around them. He'd never seen anything like it before, and he had no idea what it meant.

He braced his legs against the wood and soil and rocks pinning him down, and pushed as hard as he could. Pain spiked in his head and something vibrated in his throat, low sounds echoing inside his head. His own voice. He had barely any idea how to use it yet, let alone talk. He opened his mouth wide, and screamed up at the ceiling—a harsh and strangled sound. He panted, and listened for Dororo.

Nothing. 

Tahoumaru was panting as well. Hyakkimaru slowed his breathing so he could hear better. He didn't know why they had attacked him. When they had first met Tahoumaru had been fighting the demon, but now they had fought him and tried to take Dororo. And then they had bandaged Hyakkimaru's wound. Were they an enemy or not?

The pain in his head had lessened slightly to a dull throbbing, pulsing in his ears, but the ground still felt like it was tilting under him. He laid his legs flat on the ground—tiny rocks scratching against his real leg. He rolled it slightly, feeling the rocks press into his flesh, and then lay still. He would wait for Dororo.

Time passed and Tahoumaru kept making whining sounds. After a while they rolled onto their side, their breath wheezing. Hyakkimaru tried to make a word to ask them if they were okay, but the only thing that came out was something like a 'ma' sound. He smacked his lips experimentally and tried to make a few different sounds.

Tahoumaru groaned, their soul curling tighter, and Hyakkimaru stopped. Then he heard a new sound: a repetitive rustling. He couldn't make out what they were doing—the spiking aura obscuring too much. He listened for a while, trying to make out words from their mumbling. He caught a few 'No's but couldn't understand the rest.

There was a sharp sound—Tahoumaru slapping their hand to the ground, and Hyakkimaru jolted. They said something and then rose to their feet, that strange aura spiking so they looked much taller than they really were. Hyakkimaru tensed. Tahoumaru took a few staggering steps forward, calling Hyakkimaru's name and asking something that sounded like a question. They dropped to their knees, reached out for him … and Hyakkimaru kicked out, pushing them back with his leg.

They looked down at the leg planted on their chest, raised their arms—Hyakkimaru raised his other leg threateningly—but all they did was lay their hands on his foot. It wasn't an attack but he still found himself freezing at the feel of soft skin on his bare foot. Their hands moved, stroking up his foot, around his ankle and across the sole of his foot, and Hyakkimaru shuddered, an involuntary sound coming from his mouth.

It felt like fire, but gentle and tingling, sending sparks up his leg with every stroke, every press from the pads of their fingers. He could feel it in other parts of his body too—in his throat, his chest, and low down in his belly. He should push them off but something in him was tight with anticipation, wanting to see what they would do next. No-one had ever touched him like this before.

Their hands travelled down his leg now, curving around his calf muscles, tickling the underside of his knee and making him jump, tracing up his thigh (his back arched involuntarily), and then something was pressed against his groin and he realised Tahoumaru had moved forward between his legs, pressing their bodies together.

He jerked—it was too close, how had he let them get so close?—but Tahoumaru grabbed his legs, and he was trapped, legs held around an unfamiliar waist but he had no way to throw them off, no arms to push them off.

He panicked and started bucking, straining to pull his legs out of that grip. Tahoumaru held his legs tight, pushing forward, saying something that was maybe meant to be reassuring, but Hyakkimaru didn't have the presence of mind to pick out individual words. Tahoumaru leaned down—Hyakkimaru tried to head-butt them—and something wet latched on to his neck.

At first he thought they were trying to bite him, but all he felt were lips moving against his skin, and a soft pressure. All of his attention focused on this one area of skin, suction pulling at his blood under the surface, a moist tongue licking his skin and tracing patterns—everything sensitised beyond belief. 

"Ah, a-ah." 

Sounds slipped from his mouth without being aware of it, his toes curling and his legs going limp. He couldn't even tell if it felt good or bad—it was just too much. He was rendered helpless, like a fish caught on a hook.

And then he felt a hand slip under his kimono, stroking down and between his legs.

He jolted and gasped. It was like a flash of heat unlike any other sensation so far, that made him want to grind against it and pull away at the same time. He could feel everything intensely—the warmth of their hand through the cloth, the hollow curve of their palm, the tips of their long fingers pressing light against his lower stomach. Their mouth broke away from him and he felt them pant, their breath cold against the heated mark on his neck.

The base of their palm pressed down, a strangled moan escaped his lips and his hips tilted into the warmth involuntarily. And then quick fingers were undoing his belt and slipping under his loincloth, unravelling knots and pulling, and he was suddenly bare. 

He was pinned, their body pressing down on him, and he could feel everything—the material of their kimono, the knotted cords of their belt, the warmth of their body—right against his bare skin. Their hair tickled his neck and their body squirmed against him as they wriggled their hands between them. 

Hyakkimaru tried to jerk them off but his head was spinning and his legs were tangled up with theirs, and he couldn't push them away. He was helpless, useless, paralysed. No hands to push them away, legs that didn't respond to him … like the nightmares he had of losing his wooden limbs—unable to defend himself, unable to look after himself—

His breath was wheezing and choking in his ears. His face felt wet. He clenched his teeth and gave a strangled yell.

Something soft pressed against his lips, stealing his breath. He jolted but they held his face still in their hands. He breathed in panicked gasps of air through his nose and stared up at the swirling patterns of their soul, mesmerising at the close distance. The pressure on his body eased up.

Tahoumaru moved their mouth against Hyakkimaru's, their body hovering over his, only the weightless cloth of their kimono touching him. Hyakkimaru let his lips part open and be moved with the motions. Something soft and wet flickered between his lips—their tongue, like they were trying to taste his teeth. Slowly his chest ceased shuddering and settled into a steady rhythm as he breathed in and out. 

They pulled away and then fingers touched his face gently, wiping underneath his eyes. Tahoumaru leaned over him, murmuring, and Hyakkimaru caught a few of the words.

"—it's okay—"

Hyakkimaru's lips parted but he didn't say anything. Tahoumaru leaned back and stroked their hands down his stomach as Hyakkimaru watched, feeling exhausted and limp. 

They wrapped their hands all the way around his cock, and he tensed only slightly. A low warm pleasure sparked from the touch and he pressed his feet into the dirt. No-one had ever touched him like that. He knew people touched—they wrapped their arms around each other, they held hands, they pressed their faces together—but he'd never seen anyone touch someone else like this. He'd thought you weren't meant to expose this part of your body.

Then Tahoumaru moved their hands, turning and then pulling them up, and Hyakkimaru's breath hitched. His skin dragged with it, moving over the hard flesh, and then they moved their hands down. Up and down, getting a little faster, friction building up in a strangely pleasurable way. It felt wet now, and he had no idea where that had come from.

It felt like something was winding inside him, his body growing tenser and tenser. Every stroke of Tahoumaru's hands stoked that pleasure—a fizzing, wonderful, frightening ecstasy that kept building to impossible sensations. Hyakkimaru curled his legs around their body, panting shallowly through his nose, his face screwed up.

And then it was suddenly too much and he tried to pull away. Something was going to happen, he was going to burst, it was too much—

His back arched and he cried out. Something overtook him, a wave drowning out all his sensations, leaving him floating in infinity and nothingness. His whole body went limp.

All of his aches and pains had been washed away, a gentle warmth settling in his bones, an echo of the pleasure that had just consumed his world. He panted harshly, staring up at the ceiling. He had no idea what had just happened, no way to even begin to understand what that was.

He felt strokes on his stomach, and he looked down to see Tahoumaru swiping something off his skin—wet and gooey.

He opened his mouth, but his voice cracked when it came out. Fingers pressed against the soft inner thigh of his left leg, and the hard wood of his right leg, and his legs fell apart to the ground, all strength sapped from his body. Tahoumaru crawled back a little and then fingers were sliding underneath his cock, poking like they were trying to gain entrance into his body.

"Ngh!"

He winced and then stiffened as a slender finger pushed inside him. He managed to get one leg up and tried to squirm away but Tahoumaru just pressed down with bony elbows on his thighs. The finger pushed a little further in, wriggling inside, and he clenched down. It was the strangest feeling—not painful, just uncomfortable and _wrong_. It was inside his body, and he'd never been touched there, never thought you _could_ be touched there.

It was tight—his inner walls clinging to the finger as it pulled out slowly. He thought it was over but it pushed in again, slick with even more gloop. It kept pushing in and out, turning and wriggling inside, and his insides stung from the friction each time it forced its way in. Eventually he understood that his tension was making it worse.

Tahoumaru stroked his stomach as he exhaled, forcing himself to relax. The pain gradually lessened but it never stopped feeling strange. He looked away, trying to somehow ignore the strange feeling of his body opening up. 

Tahoumaru shifted, releasing the pressure where they'd been pinning Hyakkimaru's thighs down. A soft thing pressed against the side of his knee, and then a little further down the inner skin of his thigh—their lips touching the sensitive parts of his real leg. Tension coiled in Hyakkimaru's belly in anticipation, and then their mouth latched on to the skin of his thigh just next to his groin and sucked.

Hyakkimaru's toes curled and he grunted, before falling into little whines as their lips formed a seal, sucking hard at his skin. He gasped when they let go, a heated mark throbbing on his skin where their mouth had been. He'd forgotten all about their finger thrusting inside him for the moment. His cock had stiffened and risen up—that foreign excitement filling him again. 

He tried to say something, to encourage them to put their mouth on him again, maybe somewhere different this time, but they were pulling away. He heard them spitting, and then something larger was pressed against his hole. He only had a second for surprise before they were pushing in, a blunt wide pressure forcing him open around them.

His back arched and his mouth opened to suck in air to his suddenly empty lungs, but they didn't stop, just kept slowly pushing in until he felt their body press against his. He was impaled, legs around their waist, his hole forced open by—by … their cock, he realised. Their bodies were connected.

He panted, mind spinning. He'd clenched up inside, too afraid to do anything else. He wanted them out. Why were they doing this? 

Tahoumaru didn't move. Amidst his own panic Hyakkimaru registered that they were making bitten-off whining sounds through clenched teeth. They stroked their hands up Hyakkimaru's side, shaking like they were trying to control themselves. They brought their hands down, jerking Hyakkimaru's body up a little by his ass, and squeezed. 

A string of mumbled words poured from their lips as they caressed Hyakkimaru's body, their hips held rigidly still. He heard 'please' repeated over and over, and another word, like the name Dororo called him. He found himself relaxing without realising it, curious by the other person's own distress. They didn't want to do this either—whatever the object was making them do.

Then their hips jerked and the breath stuttered in Hyakkimaru's chest. They pulled out—he let out a cry at the feeling of their cock sliding out—then plunged back in, making his body jolt back. Their hands gripped his hips, fingers pressing into his flesh, and they started thrusting into him.

Their bodies slapped together loudly, and Hyakkimaru was forced open repeatedly around their cock as they slammed in. Involuntary sounds fell from his lips each time. He didn't know if he hated it or not. It felt like scratching an itch he hadn't known existed, and the more they did it the better it felt. 

His cock was painfully hard, rolling against his belly with the motions for little slivers of pleasure. But the real pleasure was coming from inside, from the steady friction, and from the sudden shocks as Tahoumaru hit something inside him—a spot that lit up with ecstasy

Hyakkimaru moaned—high-pitched and breathy—and looked down his body. Tahoumaru's aura was spiking at the edges, but inside it swirled with the same pattern Hyakkimaru saw in his own body. Connected like this he couldn't even tell where his soul ended and Tahoumaru's began, their patterns melding in together like they were one being.

"Ah, ah, ani-aniue, please, please—"

Tahoumaru moved more frantically, slamming themselves inside Hyakkimaru like they wanted to climb inside. They shifted Hyakkimaru's body, pulling him up higher on their thighs, and now they were hitting square on that spot, suddenly sharply driving his pleasure up.

His breath caught in his lungs, his toes curled, and his whole body squeezed until he burst from it. White washed over him like fire, blazing through his body and shorting out all his senses.

He gasped in air as he came down. A tiredness settled in his bones. He felt vaguely numb, only faintly registering that Tahoumaru was still moving between his legs. Their motions grew more desperate and then they thrust in one more time, their hands clenching around his hips, and shuddered, moaning that same word that was so similar to the name 'Aniki' that Dororo called him.

Hyakkimaru watched as they panted, picking out the swirling patterns in their soul. When he'd first met them he'd been a little curious but had quickly forgotten it. He'd seen lots of different souls before. But now, hearing them speak that word, seeing their pattern so similar to his own, he felt sure that it meant something. They were connected somehow. Tahoumaru _knew_ him.

They pulled back, slipping free, and Hyakkimaru grimaced, his hole feeling strangely wet and open. Tahoumaru slumped back against the fallen debris, and Hyakkimaru watched for a few seconds then pulled his legs up. Their hand shot out to grip him, halting his movement, and then they climbed to their knees, breathing heavily.

The pink aura around them shifted, spiking with even more agitation than before. Hyakkimaru's blood froze, dizzying horror crawling through him. It hadn't stopped. Even after that. But he couldn't—he couldn't take anymore. He glanced to the side, at the object still glowing malevolently. It wouldn't stop. It would keep going, until they both expired, as long as the curse wished it.

He drew his foot back and kicked Tahoumaru square in the shoulder, sending them tumbling back. He set both legs against the debris and pushed as hard as he could, wiggling his shoulders to try to pull his arm free. A strained yell burst from his mouth; he felt something shift, his arm bending under the pressure, and then he was free, his arm intact but the blade snapped in half.

He rolled over, managing with a struggle to get to his feet, and stumbled across the room. He felt a hand on his ankle but he'd already drawn his arm back, and in one slash, cut through the glowing pink thread around the tall object.

~*~

Tahoumaru froze in the motion of reaching for Hyakkimaru, feeling like he'd just been doused in freezing cold water. The smothering disorienting lust had completely vanished, leaving his mind was painfully clear. He looked up slowly. Hyakkimaru was standing facing away from him, his right arm held out with a stub of a broken blade at the end.

He scrabbled back, tripping over his clothes and hitting the dirt wall with a thump. He pulled his hakama up and tied it hastily, his hands feeling as numb as blocks of wood. What had he—? He'd, this was his older brother and he'd—

"I'm sorry," he stuttered, knowing it was worth nothing. "I don't know why—"

Hyakkimaru turned around and Tahoumaru pressed himself back. He should be looking for a weapon, some way to defend himself, but after what he'd done … it would be right if Hyakkimaru cut him down. 

"I'm sorry," he said again, and Hyakkimaru stared at him with blank eyes. 

His face was shadowed and impossible to read from this far away. Tahoumaru waited for him to step forward and raise his blade, but Hyakkimaru merely shook his head and gestured at the statue. Tahoumaru looked between Hyakkimaru and the statue in confusion, and Hyakkimaru tapped the stone with his blade. 

It took a few seconds for him to understand. The statue! He'd been the only one to touch it, and the only one affected by that lust. It hadn't come from him. His shoulders dropped and he closed his eyes for a second in relief.

"Still," he said, looking at Hyakkimaru. "I'm sorry."

Hyakkimaru's arm dropped and he said nothing. His ragged kimono was completely open and Tahoumaru looked away, flushing, before noticing the belt on the ground near him. He picked it up, stood hesitantly, and edged forward. Hyakkimaru stood still and let Tahoumaru fold his kimono and tie it up.

Tahoumaru's eyes caught on the red mark on his brother's throat and he swallowed uncomfortably. Hyakkimaru's broken arm moved and Tahoumaru jumped back hastily, but he just seemed to be trying to undo the tight fold. He moved his broken blade under the collar of his kimono awkwardly, and then he was bringing out a long cord and something on the end. Tahoumaru stepped forward curiously. A purse hung from Hyakkimaru's blade, and Tahoumaru reached out and turned it over.

"…That's the Daigo family symbol," he said, wonderingly.

Hyakkimaru motioned with his broken arm at Tahoumaru.

"Ah," he said. "Ah mah." 

Tahoumaru tilted his head, and Hyakkimaru frowned, looking irritated.

"Meh," he tried. "Mih, mi, mee. Ah mee. Ah mee." He motioned at Tahoumaru.

Tahoumaru gestured at himself. "Ah mee? What do you mean, _aniue_? Ah!" he cried. " _Ani?_ You mean 'older brother'?"

Hyakkimaru nodded. "Ami," he said, touching the sleeve of Tahoumaru's kimono with his elbow.

A broad smile burst out onto Tahoumaru's face. "You're the older brother, not me."

Hyakkimaru's face softened, and he said again, "Ami."

"I'm your younger brother." Tahoumaru giggled. "Your brother—" His words stuttered to a halt. "I'm your brother and—and how could Father do that to you? His own son and—"

He brought his hands up to his face, surprised by the sudden tears. But it was suddenly hitting him—this was his brother, and Father had done that to him without any remorse. What if it had been him? What if Father had needed another sacrifice and had fed him to the demons? 

He rubbed his sleeves against his eyes again and again, and then something gently knocked against his forehead. He lowered his arms in surprise and saw Hyakkimaru had leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Tahoumaru's. Hyakkimaru turned his head—Tahoumaru blinked his eyes closed reflexively—and rubbed their foreheads together while Tahoumaru sniffed and shuddered and eventually, managed to stop crying.

He breathed for a moment and stared at Hyakkimaru's face close to his. He tilted his head, slowly leaning in, before realising what he was doing and breaking away.

"Father was wrong to do that to you," he said, rubbing the rest of the tears away. But he didn't know how he could fix it.

He looked away, Hyakkimaru took a step forward, and then he heard something. His eyes snapped to the ceiling; he held his breath, and he heard it again. A heavy scraping sound like something being lifted.

"Mutsu! Hyougo!" he yelled.

There was an answering yell, muffled and incomprehensible, but he was sure it was Hyougo.

"We're in here!" He laughed in disbelief. Finally, it was almost over. He turned to Hyakkimaru. "Come on, let's wait here. They'll get us out."

He pulled Hyakkimaru over to a corner of the room with the safest looking ceiling and sat them down together. Huddled up with his brother, he waited and listened as the sounds grew louder and closer. It took close to an hour, but finally a hole opened up on the other side of the room and light flowed in. A slender hand reached in—Mutsu's—and Tahoumaru jumped up and ran across the room to touch it.

"Young master." Tahoumaru clutched her hand, his chest feeling suddenly tight. "Can you climb up?"

"Yes, yes, just wait—"

Tahoumaru let go, and turned around to see Hyakkimaru a few paces away, head turned to look up at the ceiling. 

" _Aniue_ , I'll help you up."

He wouldn't be able to climb with only half of one arm. Tahoumaru's eyes scanned over the wall of debris, trying to figure it out. He could push Hyakkimaru from below, he decided. And Mutsu would help Hyakkimaru from the other side.

"Come on," he said, and tugged at Hyakkimaru's elbow.

Hyakkimaru stumbled after him hesitantly but he seemed to understand when Tahoumaru threaded his fingers together, and stepped on it with his wooden foot. Tahoumaru lifted him up, and with some effort, pushing as he also climbed up, helped him reach the ceiling. Mutsu reached down, grabbed Hyakkimaru by his arm, tugged him, and the next second he disappeared through the hole. Tahoumaru followed right behind him and reached out, and then he too was pulled up by Mutsu and tumbled out into the fresh air.

He blinked up at the blue sky and pushed himself up. He was sitting in the middle of wooden debris, his brother next to him struggling to his knees. The shrine had been completely demolished, not even a single wall left standing. 

He stared and then was startled by sudden movement—Hyakkimaru getting to his feet and making a dash for it. He was brought down seconds later by Hyougo, who tackled him and pinned him to the ground.

"Young master," said Mutsu, catching his attention, and then she pulled him to his feet. "Apologies it took so long to find you. We were also buried underneath."

There was dirt smudged all over her face, and her hair had partially fallen out of the bun, her hat missing. She looked exhausted. Tahoumaru was sure he must look the same.

" _Aniki!_ "

A scream pierced the air and Hyakkimaru snarled, thrashing about. Hyougo held him down despite his struggles, sitting on his back and pinning his arm.

"Ah," said Mutsu. "We rescued the child as well. He's tied up out of the way."

Tahoumaru nodded distractedly. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when Mutsu pressed a sword into his hand.

"We found this," she said. "Hyougo will hold him down." Tahoumaru stared at his sword uncomprehending. "…Or I can deal with it?" she said slowly, when he still didn't reply.

Tahoumaru looked up, seeing Hyakkimaru's furiously kicking legs under Hyougo. That's right, he remembered. This was what he'd come here to do. He walked over. Hyakkimaru turned his head up when he got closer, his face dirty from being pressed to the ground. The white cloth was still tied around his head with Tahoumaru's clumsy knot.

Tahoumaru unsheathed his sword slowly, his mouth dry. Hyakkimaru's glass eyes felt like they were staring straight through him. His hands shook as he paused, and then he aimed the sword and thrust it down into the ground, a few inches from Hyakkimaru's face.

He turned around.

"Young master?"

"I—" For a second he had no idea how to finish the rest of that sentence. "I just realised." He stood up a little straighter, projecting confidence. "I haven't picked a concubine yet."

Mutsu's mouth dropped.

"And Father said I could have anyone. So I pick him. I pick Hyakkimaru."

"I … yes?"

"So … tie him up and get him ready for going home with us."

"Of-of course."

Tahoumaru turned around and knelt beside Hyakkimaru. His brother had fallen still for the moment, perhaps sensing that something momentous had occurred even if he didn't understand the words.

"It's okay, _aniue_ ," said Tahoumaru. "I'll fix it. Trust me."

And he leaned over, practically prostrating himself, pressed his forehead to Hyakkimaru's, and rubbed his head side to side.


End file.
